clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Type: Sparky/Card Variant Ideas
Ever heard of the Mega Minion? Or the Dart Goblin? Bomber even? Those are variants. I'm making variants. Smasher "One fast armored skeletal fighter. She seeks revenge on all those who claim Skeletons to be weak." Summary *The Smasher is unlocked from P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse (Arena 4). *The Smasher is a Rare card. *It is a single-target, short-ranged, ground-based troop with moderate-high hitpoints and high damage. *A Smasher card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. *It spawns one large Skeleton wearing a nearly-full suit of black armor, with occasional markings of your team colour on it. Only its face can be seen. This Skeleton looks like a Guard but even larger. Strategy *The Smasher, as you may have noticed, is near-identical to the Mega Minion in terms of stats and appearance (large armor-clad version of another troop). Despite her faster hit speed, they have relatively similar damage output. *She is very cheap and can go in most decks without disrupting the average Elixir cost too much. *Compared to the Mega Minion, the Smasher has less damage and range and is grounded while she has a better hit speed and costs less Elixir than the Mega Minion. *Unlike the Mega Minion, a Smasher aided by the Arena Tower can destroy a Skeleton Army quickly and effectively for a posivite Elixir trade. By itself, a Smasher can destroy a Skeleton Army due to her superior range and Hit Speed, but will incur some damage. A surrounding Skeleton Army, however, will make short work of Smashers. *She can be used on defense to take out smaller units like Musketeers, Skeletons, Wizards and Barbarians due to her high hit speed and damage output, provided she has enough health to reach said troop. *The Smasher can be used to kite all units and kill weaker ground units. *By herself, she can destroy one Elite Barbarian which is one level higher than her because of how fast she hits. *Strategies involving ground-based troops on the Mega Minion page can also be applied here. *A Fireball that's three levels higher than a Smasher will leave her on a sliver of health (about 2-5 hitpoints). If it's four levels higher, it will destroy her. *Despite her defensive strength, her higher health means that she can reach the Arena Tower and do six or seven hits' worth of damage to an Arena Tower which is two to three levels higher than her, as opposed to the Mega Minion's three shots. *She is a good support card for most pushes which are weak to Skeleton Armies, Barbarians and similar troops. Just bring a spell. *If you find yourself on the receiving end of a Smasher-supported push with a tank or mini-tank in it, a Rocket will be very effective (due to the Fireball only killing her if it's at least four levels higher). *She can be used to tank a Sparky blast and hit said Sparky once. *If the opponent has some way of diverting your tower's attention from a Smasher (such as an Ice Spirit or an Ice Golem), never leave her alone as she may destroy your tower when this happens. *That being said, you can try that against your opponent. *Smasher -> Mirror -> Clone can deplete a lot of hitpoints from the opponent's Tower if that doesn't outright kill it. After Cloning a Mirrored Smasher, however, you will be left with only 2 Elixir to defend. Due to the fact that that's only Smashers, Fireball will completely shut down this raid. An Ice Golem pairs well with this (especially if you can Clone that too) but beware that after adding that, you will have 0 Elixir left to defend. Statistics Trivia *Yes, the Smasher is female. *I settled on the name "Smasher" because she's a bigger Skeleton who smashes things, and Skeleton and Smasher both start with an "S". *Like the Mega Minion, she drops her helmet on death. *The description is laid out like the Skeletons' description: the first half is what they are and the second is a sentence to do with the card *At Level 9, the Smasher becomes impossible to destroy with a Fireball of any level; Fireballs from a max-level Mirror (Level 12 Fireballs) will leave her on a sliver of health. At Level 8, however, a Level 12 Fireball will destroy her. Category:Blog posts